Elemental Kitty Demon is in love w Naraku
by akiryuu
Summary: I, Hiro, will tell you my story of how I met my love of my life, Naraku. YAOI...Naraku x OC....M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha but I own Akira and Hiro...YAY!  
**

Warning:Some language problems(swearing), and this will be YAOI!I REPEAT YAOI!or there will be in later chapters...

Im the Coolest Elemental Kitty Demon ever and is in Love with Naraku

By: bloody.neko.of.doom

Finally this stupid thing with the shikon jewel is over. It took enough time, I could have been sleeping..But noooo..oh wells...Well let me tell you about this ordeal with the shikon jewel. Where I use to live(which is in a village by Mt. Fuji-san) I was just a normal 17 year old teenager boy. OH(random) I guess you should know more about me like what I look like and my personality. Well lets see..I go check in the mirror be right back...Im back. Ive got the usual boring black hair.But Ive got mine a braid. Special huh?Not really. You might want to know my name, Im Hiro. Nothing special. And i got the coolest eyes, theyre freaking yellow...Its awesome. But people think Im a demon, the funny thing is I am. Yep, Im a Kitty(cat) Demon. I really like to be hyper and weird. Oi and sarcastic and i can be sadistic. Cant Forget those. LOL. OK back to the story.So i think it was a Thursday when this awesome dude came by my village. Since I really dont care about my old village I didnt stop him. He had black hair and red glowing eyes, this man was killing people in my village as I had a cup of sake. I think his name was Naraku or something like that. But some baka and his gang of friends interferred. Jesus, well anyways, I grabbed Akira and my whip handle and left. Oh Akira is my fat cat. One of the two things I still have of my parents. Again ANYWAYS, I left that village, it seems whenever I go somewhere I see that goddamn man. And it starting to piss me off.Oh wells hes kinda hott. Like a week after that I saw those peoples again. Yeah, odd huh? Not really. I say that a lot.GIGGLES!

Flash Back:

_So I just walked into this odd village from hell with Akira. I can sense he didnt like this place. He never likes any place. What a weird kitty.Yeah but I love him to death and if anyone messes with him, #1- im going to kill them #2-or they will be killed by Akira. It soo funny. Anyways, I saw the silver haired dude and his posse. _

_"HEY YOU!THE UGLY SILVER HAIRED PERSON COME HERE!" _

_"What did YOU SAY?" yelled/asked the half demon. What a baka. I could already tell that it was an arrogant half demon. _

_"GOD YOURE AN IDIOT!" I replied.He took out his sword and transformed into a big ass sword.I blinked. What the frick. Well anyways I grabbed my whip handle, since I got powers, I was taught to make an eletric whip come out of the handle. I love my power but I have some better ones. _

_"waaa...Why are you yelling you asshole...I SHALL KILL YOU!" I yelled randomly._

_"What the?"_

_"INUYASHA SIT!"yelled one of his friends. She was wearing the oddest clothing Ive ever seen. And that ugly green skirt was WAY to short.Ughh. I hated looking at it. But it was funny how she told that pathetic half demon sit and then he falls on his face. How amusing. I wish I had powers like that. _

_"Im sorry. Did he cause you any trouble?Im Kagome, who are you?" asked the girl in the short skirt. Like I cared what her name was. All I wanted was to get out of there ASAP!_

_"feh. I dont care what your name is. I was so close to killing him but nooooooooooo you had to ruin that." I said. Man did she look scared. _

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled what I think his name is Inuyasha. God was he annoying. He is number 1 on my hit list. _

_"What did I do?" I asked innocently with puppy dog eyes. Im sucha weirdo. Then I used one of powers(after I grabbed Akira) to disappear. The cool thing about me being a demon is my parents had element powers so they got passed down to me. I can control Earth(my favorite), water, fire, darkness, light,wind,ummm, I think thats all. Its pretty cool. Anyways, Me and Akira got out of that horrid place and went south. Why south?I dont know. It was just some random direction. I love doing documentries. I think thats how you spell that. Really, I dont care. So a few hours of random walking Akira and me(ive got such great grammar.lol) found this castle surrounded by miasma. Im like awesome. I wanna check it out. That kinda mood. You know the saying curiousity kills the cat. Well maybe it will kill me, hopefully not. I supposivly have 9 lives since im like a cat. Im soo special. So Akira and I went into different directions, him and I can read each others mind it was all good. As far I as I checked the castle, it was empty. The last room I checked there was 3 people in there. It was that man, Naraku(i think), this chick that looked kinda like him, and a little girl dressed in white head to toe holding a mirror. _

_"Why are YOU guys in MY castle?" I asked stupidly/sacastic. _

_"heh. Your castle?" asked the chick. She had an attitude. _

_"If you had any brains, you would know I was being saracstic. Do you even know what that means?" I replied calmly. I saw that she grabbed a fan a TRIED to attack me. Like that would ever happen._

_"Awww. You cant hit the Elemental Kitty Cat Demon" I taunted. God, Im arrogant. I love me too. _

_"Kagura, Stop. thats not how you welcome our guest." Naraku ordered. Guest?When did I become a guest? I dont know.Im answering my own questions._

_"Who are you?" asked the half demon. Why must they ask such stupid questions?_

_"hmmm...uhhh...urgle...Im Hiro." _

_"Hiro. Who did you get through my barrier?" he asked. _

_"There was a barrier?I dont know."_

_"hmmm."_

_"Whats the hmmm about?"I asked._

_"Do you want to help me get the shikon jewel." God, whats up with all the questions?Man, I just asked one. Oh wells. I did not want to get into the whole shikon jewel thing. It didnt even sound all that great. _

"uhhhhhhh...How about No." I said plainly. This was getting really boring.His face showed no emotion but he was poed(pissed off). It was funny.

_"Bye Bye!Im going to -" That Motherfucker pinned me to the wall. _

_"You will do as I say."_

_"But, But, You asked me. You didnt tell me to do shit." I said angrily. I did have a point though. He DID ask me. Me and my cleverness.LOL. So anyways(I need to stop saying that) I used one of my specialties(powers), which was to ingulf my right hand in fire and burned his hand. It really worked. Naraku grabbed his burned hand. All of a sudden I see the dark. One thing I really dont like is the fucking dark. Its freaky. Yet I still can control that element.Sigh.Im such a baka.  
_

End of Flash Back

That was when I first came into contact with my love, Naraku. Well everyone, Im tired. So Hiro is going to go nighty night. I will be back tomorrow to tell more of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha but I own Akira and Hiro...YAY!**

Warning:Some language problems(swearing), and this will be YAOI!I REPEAT YAOI!

****

Im the Coolest Elemental Kitty Demon ever and is in Love with Naraku

By: bloody.neko.of.doom

Ok, Hiro is back from his comfy bed. Yeah its 12 in the afternoon, Im lazy. So yesterday we were talking about something.What was it...Oi I remember, I was telling you about the shikon jewel thing and how I met Naraku. So let me tell you what happened after.

Flash Back:

_"owie!" I yelled. Something happened to my head making it hurt._

_"Oh shut up!" snapped Kagura. God what was her problem? Maybe its that time of the month or something. I dont want to know, nor do I care. Eew. _

_"You shut up. God, what did I do to you?Is it that time of the month or something?" I asked angrily.Umm maybe that wasnt a good thing to say. _

_"Dances of the Blade." she said with no emotion. Ok, that definatly pissed her off. Hehehe..Where was Akira? I just remembered about him. Ooops. He can take care of himself. _

_WITH AKIRA:_

_The fat cat was being petted by Kohaku. And he was enjoying it..lol_

_BACK WITH ME:_

_I just had tapped into Akira's mind, he told me hes fine. I wonder what hes doing. God that sounds dirty. Anyways, Kagura kept trying to attack me and it was really boring. If someone is going to fight me they better be atleast somewhat fun to fight with. And she was not._

_"GOD DAMMIT STOP!YOURE BORING ME!" I screamed. Hey the truth hurts. But i dont think it hurt her...Whatever. _

_"hmph"_

_"Thats right, walk away." I said arrogantly, I was only playing around. Then he she left. YAY! So for the rest of the boring day, I slept. Whatelse would I do. I was kinda held in a room that I wouldnt get out of. After a few hours of much needed sleep, I was rudely woken up by Naraku. How odd. His vine thingys(i dont know what they are) grabbed me and thrusted me sexy body against the wall. It hurt badly..._

_"urgle. What is youuuuuur problem?" i asked half awake. _

_"WAKE UP! You are going to help weither you like it or not." commanded/demanded Naraku. What got his undies in a bunch i wonder. Not really, its kinda nasty. LOL._

_"Fine Mr.Crabby pants. God, wheres Akira?"_

_"Hes with Kohaku." a more calmer Naraku said. Who? Whatever. _

_"fine, whatever. Do I have to stay in this uber scary castle?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Well some one is grumpy. Fine, so do I get paid?" I asked. I was bored, when I get bored I ask stupid questions. Naraku didnt answer my question but he did leave.Must be in bad mood like most people in this castle. Jesus. Oh wells. I took Naraku leaving a no. Man that sucks. I wanna go and explore this castle. So I walked out of the room finally, which was nice cuz I was forced to stay in there. There was nothing in this castle. How the hell was I going to be entertained, not the perverted way.Well, I decided to go and find Akira, he was with this "Kohaku". _

_"My darling Akira whhhhherrrrrrrree are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" I sung. _

_"Meeeeeeeeeeeoww!" Yay, It was Akira. Being uber bored, I started skipping to the room. Finally I found that room, Akira was on his back and his stomach being scratched._

_"Hello?Are you Kohaku?" asked me, Hiro. All the boy did was nodd. He must be the quiet type. You have to watch out for the quiet type. Deciding I was bored AGAIN, I went in search of Kagura..I think she hates me...I dont feel loved.Im going to cry in a corner. Not really. lol. _

_"KAGURA!I LOVE YOU!" _

_"Shut up!" she said angrily. Yay I found her. Dude I have the best idea..I can pull pranks on them..OH MY GOD..WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT?Wait, I did..Oh wells. _

_"hey..do you wanna pull pranks on Naraku?" I asked quietly. I dont think shes that type of person. All she did was glared at poor me,then angrily walked out of the room. Psh. Shes no fun. I will just have to do this solo. _

_It was around 3 in the afternoon after I had gotten all my plans perfected. I really didnt need any supplies cuz I have my powers. YAY..The first on my list of pranks was, drench Kagura in water then dry her..OMG this is going to be funny. _

_"Kaguraaaaaaaaa!I need to talk to YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" I yelled. _

_"What do you want?" she snapped. _

_"Ive got a question."_

_"What is it?" Dude she was annoyed. _

_"Do you like water?"_

_"What the-AAAAAAH!" she screamed. I drenched her with water._

_"Did I do that?Let me help you get dry." I said as powerful winds came towards her. You should have seen her face. She was PISSED OFF.._

_"Ughh.." _

_"hehehe...one down one more to go." I giggled. The next one was very similar to Kagura's but there was a little more. YAY! Time to find Naraku. _

_"Naraku can I talk to you?" I asked innocently. _

_"What is it?"_

_"Kaguras being mean.She pushed me." I said crossing my arms, acting like a little child. _

_"Ill go talk to her." He walked out of the room. I started to do my evil giggle. Yes, an evil giggle.I followed him._

_"Kagura, did you push Hiro?" asked Naraku as I acted all scared._

_"NO! Hes been the one causing trouble." she retaleated. _

_"Hiro.."_

_"Mommy.." I said scared. Damn he found out but this was all of my plan. _

_"What did you do?" he asked angrily._

End of Flashback:

Hey Hiro here. Im tired sooooooooooooo im going to bed. Its a cliffhanger..So youll just have to wait. Haha...But yeah and Naraku wants me with him. Byebye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha but I own Akira and Hiro...YAY!**

Warning:Some language problems(swearing), and this will be YAOI!I REPEAT YAOI!

**Im the Coolest Elemental Kitty Demon ever and is in Love with Naraku**

By: bloody.neko.of.doom

URRRG...Last night was rough...I mean...umm..Nevermind.Nothing you need to know..GIGGLES. So where did I leave off?Oi..I remember.

_Flash Back:_

_"I didnt do anything.." I said. His sexy red eyes glared at me._

_"Ok Ok...I poured water on her then dryed her."_

_"Hiro..I will talk to you later."_

_"EEKK..Mommy...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Why am I so dramatic...I like it. Naraku gave me a very odd look and left with Kagura.Damn, I was bored AGAIN like the millionth time today. God.Since I didnt have anything to do and Akira was still being petted by that kid, I fell asleep again. Sleep is gooooooooood. . I think I was asleep for about...13 hours. HEY AM ONLY A CAT!geesh.Once I was fully awake(it takes me an hour to get out of bed), my tummy started to yell at me. Poor thing was hungry. Now it was my mission to find the kitchen and eat. _

_"GODAMNIT!"_

_"Cant you shut up for once..Youre giving me a headache." complained Kagura rubbing her temples. _

_"Hey you chick. Where is the kitchen?" I asked nastedly( I dont think that is a word) _

_"ughhh. Ask Naraku"_

_"OKIE DOKIE!" I yelled running into her shoulder._

_"Naraku..."_

_"What is it?" he snapped. Oh how much I loved his hair. I wanna rip out, no one talks to me like that._

_"DONT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME MISTER!NOW I was wondering where is the kitchen?" _

_"I will tell you, Hiro. ONLY if you will quiet down and kill Inuyasha."_

_"huh? Who is this- OH THAT FUCKING RETARD!Hai Sir."I saluted to him then I realized, where can I find him. _

_"Umm...Master?"_

_"What?"_

_"Where can I find Inuyasha?That might be helpful." I asked. For some odd reason, I called him master.I like the master-servant theme, if you get what I mean. . _

_"Hes near by..If you turn left the another left and then a right, youll find the kitchen." informed Naraku. _

_"YAYNESS!"_

Ok. Im done for today. YAY another cliffhanger..lol...well See you next time. Im going to sleep.


End file.
